El novio perfecto
by Hideko Hyuga
Summary: Porque no cualquier chico puede ser el novio perfecto, y esto Sakura lo tendra que comprobar con ¿Sasuke Uchiha?


**Estes un one-shot que estaba escribiendo desde hace mucho, saque la idea de algo que vi en internet, ¿que pagina? no recuerdo, pero me gusto tanto que la hice fic, lamentablemente como me aleje un tiempo quedo olvidada, pero hace poco la encontre y decidi terminarla, espero les guste.**

* * *

******Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

"**El Novio Perfecto"**

* * *

.

_El novio perfecto tiene que ser romántico y caballeroso._

Sasuke y Sakura caminaban por las tranquilas calles de Konoha por la noche. La pelirrosa llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, unas zapatillas rosas y una cinta roja en la cabeza, se veía hermosa. Sasuke llevaba unos jeans azul marino y una camisa negra, con los tres botones de arriba sin abrochar y unos zapatos negros, como siempre muy guapo.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿a dónde iremos?- pregunto Sakura emocionada, desde que empezó a salir con Sasuke pocos meses después de que volviera a la aldea no habían tenido tiempo para salir a una cita.

-Tks, espera un poco más- le contesto Sasuke un tanto… ¿fastidiado?

Sakura entendió el tono de voz, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio. Lo mejor sería imaginarse el magnífico lugar al que Sasuke la llevaría en su primera cita, de seguro sería muy romántico, y el Uchiha se comportaría como un caballero con ella…

-Llegamos –aviso el azabache sacando a la pelirrosa de su mundo, la cual hizo una mueca al ver que su cita seria en… Ichiraku Ramen.- entremos –dijo entrando al establecimiento y sentándose en una mesa.

Tenía que agradecer que al menos Ichiraku se haya vuelto más grande y no solo sirvieran ramen, sino diferentes platillos. Entro al establecimiento y su mueca se hizo de molestia al ver a Sasuke sentado leyendo el menú, como si ella no existiera.

Lo admitía, _Sasuke Uchiha no era para nada romántico y caballeroso._

_._

0

.

_El novio perfecto no le importa demostrar sus sentimientos._

Como cada sábado en la noche, los 9 novatos se reunían en el Barbacoa cuando ninguno estaba de misión o tenía algún trabajo que hacer, como lo era esa noche. Muy a menudo se les sumaba el equipo Gai y Sai, quienes también eran indispensables en su grupo de amigos, así como el equipo de la arena, cuyo Kazekage terminaba yendo gracias a su rubio amigo, su hermano fiestero y su hermana quien quería encontrarse con dichoso estratega.

Sakura se sentía feliz puesto después de un largo tiempo, los chicos habían aceptado que Sasuke se les uniera en dicha reunión, y que este haya aceptado gracias a su insistencia y la de Naruto.

-¡Beso, beso, beso, beso! –escucho como exclamaban Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Temari y Kankuro, a una muy sonrojada Hinata y nerviosos Naruto.

Puesto que los dos llevaban un par de semanas saliendo, la noticia la verdad impacto a todo el mundo, no por el hecho de que el chico Kyubi tuviera novia, sino por el hecho de que la heredera Hyuga le haya confesado su amor.

Sin más, la pareja se dio un dulce y tímido beso, el cual, a pesar de ser un simple rose de labios, expresaba lo que el otro sentía por su pareja, algo de verdad que hacia enternecer los corazones de todos.

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke de reojo, esperanzada de que alguno de sus amigos siguiera el juego y los señalara a ellos para darse un beso, mas sus deseos y esperanzas se fueron al caño cuando vio la mirada asesina junto al aura negra, claro indicio de que si alguno de ellos lo apuntara para esa clase de acto, lo metería a un Tsukuyomi de por vida.

Suspiro resignada, _Sasuke Uchiha odiaba demostrar sus sentimientos en público._

.

0

.

_El novio perfecto te deja tomar tus decisiones y las respeta._

Como muy pocas veces se podía, Sakura estaba en el apartamento de Sasuke preparando unos bocadillos, pues esa noche el Uchiha le había prometido ver una película en su casa, la cual ocupaba hasta que recibiera la custodia del barrio de su clan.

Dejo en la mesa de la sala el tazón de palomitas y los vasos sin refresco, algunos platos con más botanas y un poco de onigiri y sushi que había preparado desde la mañana. Ahora solo restaba esperar a que Sasuke llegara con la soda y la película que verían, una a su completo gusto.

La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver al azabache con dos bolsas, una en cada mano. Una de ellas dejaba ver las botellas de refresco negro y la otra era un montón de películas.

Una vez todo el nuevo material fue acomodado, Sasuke se dejo caer en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que su novia pusiera la película.

-Sasuke… -llamo Sakura, haciendo que el nombrado la mirara de reojo.- ¿Dónde está la de _Titanic_? –pregunto mientras sacaba el montón de películas de la bolsa.

-No veremos una absurda película de amor, veremos una con mas acción –contestó volviendo su vista a la pantalla negra del televisor.

Sakura volvió a ver el montón de películas que su novio había traído. Estaban desde _Rápido y Furioso 5ntrol, Terminator, Resident Evil, _Hasta_ La niña del Aro _y_ El Exorsita_.

-¿No se supone que yo escogería la película que veríamos? –dijo en un tono notoriamente molesta, además de la vena hinchándole en la frente.

-Te dije que no veríamos películas cursis, vamos a ver una de esas –sentenció hartándose de repetir lo que ya había dicho.

Sakura apretó el puño, _Sasuke Uchiha no la dejaba tomar sus decisiones ni las respetaba._

_._

0

.

_El novio perfecto deja que sus besos te dejen sin aliento y con el corazón medio atontado._

Y ahí estaban los dos, caminando por el atardecer de la aldea rumbo a la casa de la pelirrosa, momento en el que Sakura apreciaba tanto que el Uchiha tuviera la consideración de acompañarla al menos en esa ocasión.

Puede que no hablaran en todo el camino, pero con el simple hecho de estar junto a su chico, la Haruno se sentía la mujer más feliz del universo.

Lástima que cuando más disfrutas, el tiempo es muy corto.

-Bueno, ya llegamos… -susurro la pelirrosa apenas audible, deseando que su casa se encontrara al otro lado de la aldea.

El azabache se perdió en sus pensamientos pues no hizo caso a lo que su novia le decía, cosa que la hizo enfadar.

-Sasuke-kun… -volteo al escuchar que ella lo llamaba y noto que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Volteo una vez más al rostro de la chica, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y las manos en la espalda, como esperando algo.

El no era idiota y sabía lo que ella estaba esperando, por lo que volteo a todos lados sensiorándose de que nadie estuviera cerca para ver.

-Nos vemos mañana –dijo y le dio un muy corto y casto beso en la comisura de los labios, para después voltearse y alejarse caminando.

Sakura se toco los labios, _Sasuke Uchiha no le daba increíbles besos, pero si la dejaban sin aliento y con el corazón atontado._

.

0

.

_El novio perfecto le interesa saber lo que realmente piensas._

Como cada mes, Sasuke iba al hospital a su revisión. Desde que Tsunade se entero de que el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha poseía el Sharingan de su hermano mayor, la Hokage lo mando a revisión hasta asegurar que tenía completo control sobre esos ojos.

Algo completamente innecesario, pensaba el azabache, y más porque la pelirrosa alumna de la Godaime era su médico.

-Solo unos minutos mas y te podrás ir –comento Sakura mientras anotaba algo en la tabla que sostenía en sus brazos.

Sasuke se encontraba en la camilla que tenía su novia en su consultorio/oficina. De por si no le gustaban los hospitales, no quería compartir el cuarto con algún otro enfermo o hasta con alguien conocido que se haya lastimado en alguna misión o que sufrió de cansancio extremo por los entrenamientos, algo muy común.

Sakura siempre notaba esa cara de fastidio cada vez que el azabache entraba a su oficina para su revisión, por lo que nunca le tomo importancia, ella debía hacer su trabajo como médico y así lo haría.

-El próximo mes te hare la revisión en tu casa para que no tengas que venir al hospital –anuncio con un deje de tristeza al ahora sorprendido Uchiha, aunque la verdad ella quería seguir recibiendo sus visitas nulas de parte de él.

Sasuke noto ese tono triste en su voz y luego como ella caminaba hacia la ventana y se recargaba en el marco de esta para contemplar el cielo claro y habitado por nubes blancas y esponjosas.

-Sakura… -la llamo sorprendiéndola mas no lo demostró.- ¿sucede algo? –pregunto sin poder ocultar el tono de voz preocupado.

-Nada –mintió continuando viendo el cielo, esperando a que el chico volviera a preguntar y le contestaría ahora si con la verdad, eso demostraría que él si se interesa por ella.

Sasuke la miro por la espalda detenidamente y suspiro, si su novia no quería hablarle de eso él no insistiría mas.

-Entonces el próximo mes en mi casa –anuncio saliendo del consultorio sin más.

Sakura lo vio irse a través de la ventana, _Sasuke Uchiha no se interesaba por lo que realmente piensa._

.

0

.

_El novio perfecto tiene ojos sólo para ti._

Como esas pocas veces que podían salir en las tardes cuando no tenían ni misiones o estaban trabajando, ya sea en la comisaria AMBU o en el hospital, Sasuke y Sakura lo aprovechaban para dar una vuelta juntos por la aldea, y que mejor ese día, que había un festival.

Aun cuando llevaban 4 meses juntos, la aldea aun no se hacía a la idea de que la magnífica alumna de su Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, estuviera saliendo con el ex criminal de clase S, Uchiha Sasuke, simplemente era algo que tenias que ver para creerlo, pero aun cuando lo vieras, pensabas que estabas en alguna clase de genjutsu.

Sakura amaba eso, dejar a la aldea sin palabras al mostrarse como la novia del último Uchiha, el cual, cuando niños, era el chico más solicitado de la aldea, todas las chicas querían con él y ella ahora podía darse el lujo de presumir el estar a su lado.

Lamentablemente, eso no les interesaba a las chicas de la aldea, pues cada que tenía oportunidad intentaban coquetear con él.

-Uchiha-sama, ¿desearía probar una muestra gratis de nuestro nuevo platillo, tomates rellenos? –y para empeorar todo, las arpías, como ella les llamaba, se le insinuaban de la forma más baja posible.

El azabache no hizo más que tomar uno de los tomatitos y probarlo. Momentos como esos hacia que Sakura se preguntara si su novio era idiota como para no notar las insinuaciones de las tipas esas, o le valían un pepino lo que ellas intentaran.

-Sasuke-kun, vamos, vi algo en el puesto de haya –le jalo levemente de la yukata negra con azul que el traía puesta, haciendo que la siguiera con un leve gruñido, pero a la pelirrosa no le importaba siempre y cuando consiguiera alejar a su novio de toda mujer.

Después de caminar por un rato llegaron a un puesto con el juego de los peces. Sakura se agacho levemente, cuidando que las mangas de su yukata rosa con bordes blancos, y estampado de flores no se ensuciara con la tierra.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y vio como fallaba los tres intentos para atrapar al pez con la red de papel.

-¿Gusta intentarlo señor? –volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz, una castaña rojizo de ojos azules, con un muy corto kimono y gran escote dejando ver sus muy marcados pechos, la cual le ofrecía tres pequeñas redes de papel.

Sakura también volteo al escuchar a la mujer del puesto, no tendría más de 20 años, que no dejaba de ver a Sasuke devorándoselo con la mirada, ¿era pedófila? Sasuke apenas cumpliría los 18 en unas semanas y esa mujer no lo dejaba de ver como si no fuera más que comida.

-Toma –una bolsa transparente con agua y con un muy bonito pez rojo con algunas manchas blancas, que ella quería atrapar en un principio, apareció frente a sus ojos verdes.

La pelirrosa tomo la bolsita un poco aturdida, luego miro a su novio, el cual tenía la mirada desviada con un muy pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. No pudo evitar reir.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun –sin que él lo esperara, se puso de puntas y le beso la mejilla levemente, cosa que hizo sonrojar mas al azabache.

-Démonos prisa, los demás nos han de estar esperando –se excuso el chico tratando de salir de esa incómoda situación.

Sakura asintió contenta refugiando al pez en la bolsa con ambos brazos en su regazo, por lo que el Uchiha no tuvo más remedio que pasar su brazo por el cuello de su novia abrazándola. La pelirrosa volteo por última vez al puesto, sonriendo victoriosa por como la castaña se enfurecía porque Sasuke no le había hecho caso en ningún momento, en cambio se había preocupado por ganar el pececillo que a ella le había gustado.

Sakura agrando un poco más la sonrisa, _Sasuke Uchiha no tenía ojos para otra más que para ella._

.

0

.

_El novio perfecto te quiere por quien eres, y no por tu físico o popularidad._

Los exámenes chunin, el evento más esperado en todo el año, pues todos los genins de todas las aldeas ninjas se juntaban para intentar subir de rango. Aunque era lamentable que siempre hubiera bajas en esas pruebas, Konoha era la orgullosa sede del examen.

Los genins, en especial los que apenas salieron de la academia ese año, si acaso uno o dos años antes, eran los más emocionados, no porque fuera su oportunidad de poder mostrar su poder, sino que en el examen siempre estaban presente los héroes de Konoha, claro, también había que recalcar que en la aldea de la hoja, se encontraban los chicos mas lindos de las 5 naciones, también estaban presentes las kunoichis más hermosas de la misma.

Entre ellas resaltaban Tenten Ama como asesora de los genins, Hinata Hyuga como una de las centinelas de la primera prueba, e Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno, las encargadas de los médicos para los heridos a partir de la segunda parte del examen.

La popularidad era demasiada entre las 4 chicas, que incluso tenían admiradores de todas las edades que las seguían antes del examen.

-La próxima vez no se excedan al entrenar, ¿entendido?

-Si Sakura-sama –contestaron dos chicos de 16 años, los cuales portaban no solo una banda de la aldea de la nube, sino que un notable sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Ustedes sí que son unos idiotas –mascullo la única mujer del equipo, una pelinegra también de 15 años.

-No los culpes Ayumi-chan –dijo Sakura guardando las vendas sobrantes en un cajón.- Es normal estas cosas antes de los exámenes, no es la primera vez que me llegan chicos lastimados.

-Pero ellos se lastimaron a propósito solo para verle –mascullo Ayumi cruzada de brazos, sus compañeros solo la fulminaron con la mirada.

Sakura rio nerviosa, eso también era normal, todos los años había al menos d equipos genins que se lastimaban a propósito solo para verla a ella o a alguna de sus amigas.

La puerta se abrió llamando la atención de los 4 presentes, de inmediato los ojos de Ayumi se iluminaron al ver al famoso Uchiha Sasuke cerrándola detrás de él.

-Ayumi se te cae la baba –bromeo uno de sus compañeros, el cual recibió un fuerte golpe en el brazo.- ¡Bruja! Ese brazo lo tengo lastimado.

-Pues te lo mereces Koichi –regaño Ayumi al pelirrojo furiosa y sonrojada.

Sasuke observo a los 3 chicos atentamente, la chica tenía el ceño fruncido de vergüenza y el pelirrojo chillaba por su brazo nuevamente lastimado. Giro su rostro al genin restante, un extraño peliverde con una mirada un tanto seria, pero aun así con una sonrisa de burla y superioridad por el golpe dado a su compañero por parte de la niña.

No sabía porque, pero esos tres le recordaban a…

-¿A qué debo tu visita Sasuke-kun? –la voz de la pelirrosa lo saco de sus pensamientos por un momento.

-Te están buscando en tu oficina –dijo serio, cosa que la preocupo a ella.- Naruto se peleo contra un ninja de la roca en una competencia de ramen, y el chico no pudo soportarlo y ahora anda con indigestión –explico rápidamente.

-¿Cuántos años tiene el genin? –pregunto Sakura con una gota en la cabeza al igual que los demás presentes.

-Unos trece años –una cuádruple caída anime se presencio en la habitación del hospital.

-Iré a verlo –informo.- Sasuke-kun quédate aquí por favor, Ayumi-chan cuida a tu equipo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la pelirrosa salió disparada del lugar.

Sasuke mascullo molesto, el no tenía porque quedarse en ese lugar con un trío de mocosos de 15 años, el era un AMBU y tenía otras cosas que hacer.

-Sakura-sama es muy bonita, ¿no creen? –pero cuando se trataba de su novia era otra cosa.

-¿A qué viene eso Yusuke-kun? –pregunto Ayumi sorprendida de que su compañero peliverde dijera algo como eso.

-Simplemente es mi opinión –contesto el mismo chico, con un intenso brillo de arrogancia en sus ojos verdes, mirando al Uchiha de forma retadora.

-Yusuke-baka… -llamo Koichi por lo bajo.- El es Sasuke Uchiha, el novio de Sakura-sama –advirtió nervioso el pelirrojo, él pensaba lo mismo que su amigo, pero no quería problemas con el ultimo portador del sharingan.

-Digo las cosas como son, Sakura-sama me parece una chica muy linda, no me sorprende que el ultimo Uchiha se haya fijado en ella –Sasuke no sabía si tomarlo como halago u ofensa.- pero me pregunto si de verdad está con ella porque quiere… o por su fama como la nueva sannin medico…

-¡Yusuke-kun basta! –callo Ayumi molesta, pero antes de poder decir algo mas, Sasuke se acerco al chico.

-No me importa si es la ninja más famosa de todos los tiempos, o si es una simple civil o campesina, lo que siento por Sakura va más allá de los títulos -¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esto a un extraño? No lo sabía y no le importaba, no dejaría que nadie se mofara de él de esa forma.

Sakura se encontraba detrás de la puerta, habiendo escuchando lo último de la conversación, recordaría darle las gracias a su primo Yusuke Haruno después, por ahora estaba de lo más feliz, _Sasuke Uchiha la quería a ella misma, y no por su físico o su popularidad._

.

0

.

_El novio perfecto prefiere sufrir el a verte sufrir._

Domingo por la mañana, para desgracia de muchos, ese domingo el cielo había amanecido de color gris y con una leve lluvia.

Sakura suspiro por enésima vez en esa mañana. Al parecer ese día el cielo se puso de acuerdo para hacer que su depresión aumentara tan solo un poco.

El sonido de la puerta de su casa la alerto, por lo que se miro al espejo una última vez, su falda negra y una blusa igual, también sandalias negras con un pequeño tacón y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, perfectos para esa ocasión.

-¡Voy! –grito al volver a escuchar como tocaban a la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente para al abrir encontrarse con Sasuke vestido de negro, el cual cargaba un ramo de flores blancas.

Cerrando la puerta con llave, Sakura se acerco a él y ambos se encaminaron al cementerio de la aldea.

Una vez ahí, se dirigieron a dos tumbas en especial, ambas grabadas con el nombre de Mebuki Haruno y Kizashi Haruno.

Sakura se arrodillo en medio de ambas tumbas, depositando el ramo de flores que momentos antes estaba cargando el Uchiha. Toco primero el nombre de su madre, ella había muerto de una enfermedad en el pulmón cuando ella tenía solo 13 años, quedando ella con su padre, el cual murió durante la guerra ninja dos años atrás.

Sasuke la miro tristemente. La muerte de la madre de la pelirrosa fue si acaso pocas semanas después de que él se fue de la aldea, y también recordaba haber visto a su padre pelear en la guerra, al igual que el momento en que le atravesaban con una katana en el corazón, lamentablemente no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

La lluvia se intensificó un poco cada minuto, haciendo que el agua se mesclara con las lágrimas de la ojijade. Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de que ella lloraba hasta el momento en que escucho los sollozos de la pelirrosa.

Sakura se puso de pie secándose las lágrimas, no tenia porque llorar ahora, tenía que mostrarse fuerte en ese momento, se había jurado no volver a llorar, mucho menos frente a Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero al final no pudo, al sentir como el azabache rodeaba su cuello con un brazo y con el otro la abrazaba protectoramente, soltando todavía lágrimas.

-Está bien llorar… -le susurro al oído consoladoramente, y fue ahí cuando ya no puso más y se echo a llorar en el regazo del Uchiha.

El recuerdo de sus padres era doloroso, y aun con los años no lo superaba, pero había aprendido a vivir con él y no llorar, pero con el Uchiha a su lado cuidándola no podía evitar mostrar ese lado débil y sensible que creyó muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Sakura lo supo en ese momento, _Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaba verla sufrir, prefería ser él quien sufriera._

.

0

.

_El novio perfecto prefiere pasar la mayor parte del tiempo junto a ti._

Muy en su interior, Sasuke añoraba volver a los meses donde los demás ninjas no le hablaban, lo ignoraban, incluso le decían alguna ofensa, de esa forma podía pasarse todo el día en medio del bosque entrenando solo o encerrado en su casa, donde no lo molestaran.

Pero fueron dos ninjas, sus dos ex compañeros de equipo, los que siempre estuvieron a su lado apoyándolo, cuando el entrenaba solo, ellos aparecían para retarlo y así los tres entrenaban. Cuando estaba solo en casa, aparecían Naruto y Sakura a hacerle compañía, ya sea con una película, algún juego de mesa, o incluso le traían la cena.

Después de un tiempo Naruto era el único que iba, cosa que le extraño de sobre manera, pues nunca había ido sin la presencia de Sakura.

"_No lo sé, anda muy extraña, se pone tensa cuando le digo que me acompañe a verte", _fueron las palabras de Naruto, que hicieron que el corriera por la aldea de noche y con tormenta, en busca de la pelirrosa, ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía, solo quería una explicación.

¿Quién creería que después de esa noche, los dos empezarían una relación formal?

Eso fue lo que hizo que los chicos con los que compartió no solo la academia, sino el examen chunin y algunas misiones, lo volvieran a aceptar como el amigo que no sabía que era, algo extraño, pues él nunca formo un lazo con ninguno, pero al parecer ya existía uno cuando se fue.

-¿Entonces vendrás teme?

El Uchiha miro frente a él, donde Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Kankuro, Chouji, Shikamaru y, sorprendentemente, también Neji y Gaara, esperaban una respuesta de él.

-¿O es que tienes una invitada en casa?

Sasuke fulmino con la mirada a Kiba, ¿a el que le importaba si Sakura estaba en su casa? Era su casa, su novia, su vida, podía hacer lo que él quisiera con las tres cosas, aunque sonaran un poco mal.

Miro el cielo, no pasaban de las 8 de la mañana, ¿Por qué a los chicos se les daba por buscarlo para ir a entrenar precisamente ese día?

-¡Anda hombre! Estos tipos también tuvimos que alejarlos de sus novias, no se querían despegar de ellos –el comentario de Kankuro lo dejo en blanco.

Volvió su mirada a los que se refería por tipo, los cuales eran los que tenían novias, preguntándose si es que ellas no querían que ellos las dejaran la mañana de sábado o que si técnicamente los desecharon esa misma mañana.

El sonido del teléfono de la casa resonó desde donde se encontraba hasta la puerta de entrada. Nadie dijo nada los segundos en el que el timbrído sonaba. Después de un rato, el teléfono dejo de sonar al ser contestado por alguien en el interior de la casa.

Otro silencio, ahora incomodo, reino alrededor de los chicos.

-Permítanme –susurro Sasuke entrando de nuevo a su casa.

Subió las escaleras viendo a Sakura solo con una camisa blanca que le pertenecía a él, y por consecuente le quedaba grande, llegándole a mitad del muslo y dejándole un escote que para él era más que perfecto.

Sin decir nada se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura, para después estampar sus labios con los de ella. Sakura correspondió al instante, soltando el teléfono sobre la cama para rodear el cuello del azabache y jugar con su cabello.

Así permanecieron por unos minutos hasta que el aire pidió formar parte del momento.

-Anda ve, yo me juntare con las chicas hoy –dijo Sakura antes de que el comentara algo.

-Prefiero quedarme contigo hoy… -le contesto el Uchiha besando su cuello, mientras sus manos delineaban el contorno de su cintura.

La pelirrosa soltó una leve risilla combinado con un suspiro.

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré aquí en la noche…

Sasuke sonrió ante eso y la volvió a besar, ahora de manera más intensa y romántica.

Cuando el aire volvió a querer hacer acto de presencia se separo, tomando una camiseta azul y las sandalias ninja. Se puso la banda de Konoha en la frente y, después de darle un último beso a su amada, salió de la habitación.

Sakura observo como el azabache salía de la casa y era agarrado por sus amigos, los cuales empezaron a hacerle pequeñas burlas, sabía que le estaban reclamando por tardarse tanto, y ni forma de excusarse, pues al haber contestado el teléfono sabían que ella estaba ahí.

_El teléfono…_

Se volvió a dirigir a la cama, tomando el teléfono y, de paso, una revista que estaba también ahí.

"_¿Terminaron el faje?"_

_-_Ino no empieces con tus comentarios –rio Sakura, escuchando también la risa de su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

"_Hablo enserio, se escuchaba todo, no me sorprendería que también lo escucharan los demás haya abajo"_

-Dije que basta cerda –se escucho una maldición al otro lado de la línea.- ¿Dónde siempre?

"_Te esperamos haya", _hubo unos segundos de silencio, _"¿Entonces como quedo la lista?"_

-¡Adiós! –y colgó antes de que dijera algo más.

Volvió a observar a la revista, exactamente un artículo que tenia de encabezado _"El Novio Perfecto" _ y abajo una lista de 10 cosas que tenía que cumplir el prospecto.

Sakura tomo un bolígrafo y relleno el cuadro de la hilera de la palomita en el número nueve, _Sasuke Uchiha prefería pasar el tiempo con ella, pero ella le permitía irse a divertirse con sus amigos._

Se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha rápida y al terminar, se puso su ropa de siempre. Tomo su bolso y metió sus cosas, tenía que ir a su casa antes de que se hiciera de noche si volvería a pasar la noche en la casa de Sasuke.

Al ver que iba tarde salió corriendo de la casa caminando por los terrenos del desolado barrio Uchiha, pero se detuvo en el portón al recordar que todavía quedaba un punto en la lista.

Saco la revista y paso rápidamente las hojas hasta llegar al mismo artículo de antes, leyendo el punto número diez:

_El novio perfecto es, sobre todo, guapísimo._

Sin más, saco el bolígrafo de nuevo y marco otra vez en el cuadrito de la palomita.

Sakura no era idiota, el azabache tal vez no cumplía con todas las cualidades para ser el novio perfecto, pero tenía las necesarias, en especial la ultima, _Sasuke Uchiha era el más guapo de toda la aldea._

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?**

**No quise dar a entender que Sasuke no es el chico perfecto, simplemente fue una idea mía de como seria, pero basada en lo que dice una revista para adolescentes... Tengo que admitirlo, a veces esas cosas tienen mucha razon xD**

**Sin más que decir, me despido.**

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen algun RR**

**Hasta la proxima.**

**Hideko Hyuga**


End file.
